Chased
by mookiegos007
Summary: Amu leaves her old town inn Seatle for an unknown reason while 3 young boys fall in love with her at her new home New Jursey.


**Mookie- Hi everyone! I don't know how I got this idea but like! This was awesome the idea! I just need to think how to make it more! XD So yea**

**Ikuto- you seem bland**

**Mookie- … That was very nice of you Ikuto... go to Amu **

**Amu- Wait! What! **

**Ikuto- Ok**

**Mookie- Ok we will start the story now!**

Amu-215 (15)

Ikuto-20

Kukai-16

Tadase-15

Nadeshiko-16

Yaya-14

Ami-203 (13)

**Chased**

**Amu's POV**

I packed the last of my things slowly, thinking of all my friends I was going to say goodbye too. Today was not my day. Becoming a vampire 200 years ago, living in this town and now saying goodbye to everything I know.

I sat up from the floor looking at my room the empty space were I was turned. Old Seattle was my home I know that I sun shine was fine but it seem boring running around outside! It made me laugh. I had the energy of about 100 human men but I still was one of the most laziest people of almost all the vampires on land.

"Honey get down here we are going to be leaving after every ones ready!" My dad hollard from down the steps.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Zipping up my luggage. Pulled up the handle and dragged it behind me down stairs.

I entered my red and black Bugatti Veyron. It was kinda funny I got the car when it wasn't out yet so they didn't know it was going to become one of the most expensive cars in the world! Yay! I just got my license though I've lived for 215 years which was so unfair!

I twisted the key in the Ignition and set off. Off to New Jersey.

I arrived at the house at about 6in the morning. My parents wouldn't be here till later that day 21 hours **(might not be exact)** in a day is hard but I usually did all nighters so I was used to it. Poor Ami she had to stay with our sleepy old parents. The moving truck had already arived to the house so it was my job to get everything in the house before they got home.

I sighed.

Well I get first pick on room. I had black, red and pink paint in my car. I dragged it out and started decorating. First my room the second biggest room in the house, my sisi, living room, and so on, leaving my parents their room I had no idea what they would want. By the time I was done with the house I saw my parents Porsche Cayenne pull in to the drive way.

I sighed, they were home.

"Cool!" Ami screamed running threw the house. She was one of the few people that would be impressed by everyone, and everything that was new to her. This oddly larger home was one of the impressive things for her. "Amu! Where's my room?!"

I sighed "Okay, follow me" I led her up the stairs which ere next to the living room where my parents were already watching the television though it had no cable. I sighed.

"Hey Sisi. You know that you have something important taken away from you every time you sigh!"

"Yes Ami you tell me every time." I smiled reluctantly at her and turned on the left where her room was located. I took her in.

She screamed for a while from shock though she obviously loved it, so I left her to indulge in her room. I left the house and headed to a grocery store that was across the block.

I really didn't know what I wanted but it was probably something chocolate. Letting myself indulge in something I deserved. I searched the entire sweat section of the small store and almost swooned when I saw hershey chocolate rocky road.

"Do you need something miss?" A male voice sounded from behind me. I was startled that I couldn't sense him coming from behind. I laughed.

"No I don't think so!" I smiled. "But this ice cream is calling my name!" I took a better look of him. He had smooth red hair with grassy green eyes. He looked like he was probably athletic. "My names Amu" I just moved in today across the block.

He smiled back "Kukai, Its very nice to meet you! I can take you at register three if you want!"

I lifted a brow. Normally employes don't walk around looking for people to go to the cash register.

"Um... sure"

**Kukai's POV**

She was one of the most beautiful people that is in the city. Her glossy pink hair that gleamed in the light. Her yellow eyes could show in the crowd. She was wearing A white-red plaid shirt with a black undone tie. The tie matched the identical colored mini skirt. Red ballet flats to match.

I grabbed her arm and she flinched.

"You okay?" I glanced at her face.

"Uuuhhhhh yeah I just hurt my arm a little bit ago."

I smiled "Okay I'm just taking you to the register if you didn't know." I had a thought that she thought I was taking advantage of her or something.

**Amu's Pov**

"Keh! I knew that!" My cool and spicy side taking control.

"Sure." He laughed and tugged me to the giant number three that that was a dull grey until Kukai switched the light on.

"You know they won't think your working If you don't leave it on and stay here." I pointed out.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that! My dad owns the place and there normally isn't a lot of people here so he doesn't care. But thanks!" I noticed that he had an issue with smiling. I liked it. I was always smiling to his. "That will be $8.99" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah!" I handed him a 10.00 only waiting to get the change to stay with him for a while longer. "It was nice meeting you" I smiled one last time before turning around.

"Wait!" Kukai shouted. I turned. "What school are you going to?"

My eyes widened. "I completely forgot about school!" I yelled and ran out to my car. "Bye! And thank you!" I heard him sigh as the door closed behind me.

I got through the huge glass doors that led me into the house. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed

They ran in. Seeing me fine they relaxed. "What is it?" My dad asked.

"Did get Ami and me ready for school?" I looked at their blank faces. "Did you sign us up for school?"

"Oh yes! of course honey!" My mom smiled

"What school?" I asked.

"The Cape May Private school." My dad announced.

Why was I so worked up about school? I realized. I've lived for 215 years today was my birthday making me 15 for everyone else in the town. Making it so I've been in school except 6 years of my life.

"Okay" I said and headed up for a nice breakfast lunch and dinner of rocky road and a nice nap.

**Mookie-Okay! So I'm thinking this chapter was okay! **

**Kukai-Okay! *smiles***

**Amu-*Smiles***

**Ikuto-*Smiles***

**Mookie- *Smiles* ( Join the smiles and comment) **

**Amu-wow that was cheesy... *smiles***


End file.
